


Выбор

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Всем приходится делать в жизни выбор. Ведь всегда есть разные варианты.
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 1





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Я предупреждаю и извиняюсь сразу, сюжеты большей частью деланные, и я это прекрасно осознаю. Но моего таланта не хватает, чтобы отобразить все разнообразие и перепетии жизни Так что... Зато от всего сердца!  
> Далее. У фика необычная композиция. То, что несколько глав вторые - задумка по самой его идее. И фик не про П/М, а про Хавьера, хотя может показаться, что это и не так. Но хочу, чтобы при чтении вы помнили, что Хави - тень. Он присутствует во всем фике незримо. Его жизнь я объясняю через других персонажей, через параллели.  
> Здесь Мари с другой для меня самой стороны. Мои вдохновители Лена и еще одна Лена. Спасибо им. Это посвящается им же.

**Глава 1. Тень**

Над колледжем «Элитный путь» нависла грозная ночь, заслонив своей широкой грудью от людей теплое весеннее солнце. Тишина и полумрак царили повсюду. Лишь охранник нарушал царящую вокруг него гармонию безмолвия чуть слышными шагами, оберегая покой и сон набиравшихся сил студентов.

Но одной паре казалось, что им и без мягких подушек хорошо. Влюбленные не хотели расставаться ни на минуту, их днем и так постоянно отрывают друг от друга. А хотелось побыть вдвоем хоть немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Они ловили каждый миг и навсегда сохраняли в памяти эти бесценные моменты своего счастья. Нежные, даже осторожные поцелуи, сладкий шепот, слова, понятные только им…

Однако даже сейчас они не были одни. Всю идиллическую картину наблюдал человек, прятавшийся за углом. Маска, тень. Он был невидим. Лишь горящий взгляд мог выдать посторонним его присутствие.

Глаза смотрели сурово, изливая в атмосферу волны сильнейшей ненависти, за которыми, словно на дне озера, виднелся осадок лютой боли, терзавшей душу и сердце. Голову парня переполняли самые разные картины мести. Он точно знал, что может сделать сейчас, чтобы разлучить их навсегда. Или чтобы рассорить и заставить ненавидеть друг друга.

Но когда он смотрел на эту улыбку, сияние ее глаз… Опускались руки и хотелось просто исчезнуть… Испариться… раствориться в воздухе, чтобы хоть так стать ее кислородом, без которого она не сможет жить. И углекислым газом, который убьет ее… или его… не важно.

Невыносимо видеть столько счастья рядом, когда сам ты повис в вакууме. И никого. И ничего. Никто не может помочь. Никто не поймет этой разверзнувшейся пустоты внутри. Ее нечем заполнить. Смысл ушел из жизни, хлопнув дверью.

**Глава 2. Невозможность**

— Пабло, перестань! Нет у тебя причин ревновать меня к Хавьеру. Я вычеркнула его из своей жизни.

Словно колокольным перезвоном к обедне, пронесся возглас по холлу, разбивая вдребезги ломкий хрусталь тишины.

Огонь, полыхнувший в темноте, был нещадней и ярче всех адских костров. Его разрушительная сила леденящей волной пронеслась по комнате.

— Холодает.

— Иди сюда, любимая, я тебя согрею…

— Алло, Серхио!

— Что такое, Хавьер?! Час ночи!

— Я не мог ждать до утра. Я должен сказать вам сейчас, потом может быть поздно.

— В чем дело?

— Речь пойдет о вашем сыне.

— Нет у меня сына! — рявкнул взбешенный мэр Буэнос-Айреса.

— В любом случае вы должны знать, — как обычно не терял хладнокровия его собеседник, — Пабло собирается предать вас.

— Это не новость для меня.

— На этот раз все гораздо серьезней. Дело в том, что…

Не важно, что именно поведал Хавьер отцу своего заклятого врага в тот вечер. Вряд ли хоть слово правды прозвучало тогда. Важен эффект. Результат. Реакция.

Ярости Серхио Бустаманте пределов не было. Он рвал и метал. Однако дело этим не ограничилось.

Спустя три дня в колледж нагрянула полиция. По их словам, поступила информация о распространении кем-то из учеников в школе сильных наркотических средств. После небольшого инцидента в этой связи в прошлом году, когда было отчислено несколько учеников, состоявших в сговоре с Хоакином Ариасом Парондо, тема была закрыта. Причин подозревать кого-то не появлялось и воспринята новость была с насмешкой. Возражать против обыска никто не стал. Все выглядело каламбуром, чьей-то неудачной шуткой. Ходили слухи, что таким образом некий нерадивый ученик попросту пытается сорвать контрольную.

Однако то, что произошло дальше, уже никому смешным не казалось.

Шок и тихая паника на всю школу.

Самые невозмутимые судорожно искали дрожащими руками валерьянку.

Поверить не мог никто. Да и невозможно…

«Не может этого быть…»

Колледж стал напоминать дом семейки Аддамсов — бледные лица и мешки под глазами. Только вот над пыткой никто не смеялся. Не хватало воздуха для этого.

На траурных церемониях в честь похорон и то веселее.

После обыска в участок для подробного разбирательства была увезена… правильно, сеньорита Андраде. Среди ее вещей нашли пакетик с 15 граммами героина. Не было среди друзей и знакомых тех, у кого возникло хотя бы малейшее сомнение в ее невиновности.

Пабло же с ума сходил от отчаяния, мечась, словно загнанный в клетку голодный волк. Ничто не утешало и не успокаивало парня. Да и что могло его успокоить, когда в ходе следствия находились все новые доказательства вины его девочки. Нет, он не верил ни единому — это нелепость, но не для полиции. Улики были самыми убедительными. Невесть откуда выискался даже свидетель, «видевший» Мариссу передававшей дозу одному из студентов, которого он, к сожалению, «не разглядел».

Сбившись с ног, Пабло искал хоть что-то, что оправдало бы его невесту.

Жалко было смотреть и на истаявшего от горя Хавьера. Казалось, несчастье сплотило сводных братьев, даже соперничество перестало иметь значение.

— Я уже просто не знаю, что делать… Завтра суд…

— У меня есть идея! Что, если попросить помощи у твоего отца? Он может надавить на судью…

— Он и слушать меня не станет. Папа терпеть ее не может. К тому же ты забыл, что я «ему больше не сын»? — просипел блондин, спрятав лицо в ладони.

— Я поговорю с ним.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Это ради Мариссы.

Хавьер уехал домой, обещав позвонить тотчас же после разговора с Серхио.

— Пабло… — Мия мягко опустила ладони на плечи молодого человека, — не теряй надежды. Все наладится.

— Ты сама-то в это веришь? — красноречивое молчание звенело в ушах пожарной сиреной, тушившей последние тлевшие угольки жизни. — За что?

— …

— За что?!

— …

— ЗА ЧТО?!

— За нашу молодость, Пабло. За счастье. И любовь.

— За то, что мы — не они, да?

— Все, успокойся. Я принесла тебе липового чаю…

— Он не вернет мне ее! Весь последний месяц я только тем и занимаюсь, что пью этот чертов чай, только она по-прежнему там… а не здесь… со мной.

Пабло с силой сжал стакан в руке. Затем резко встал и со всего размаху запустил им в стену, выплескивая вместе с напитком бессильную ярость.

Прощальный звон разбитого стекла стал словно символом разлетевшегося на осколки чего-то более хрупкого.

Наверное, счастья.

— Марисса Пиа Андраде признается виновной в хранении и распространении наркотических средств и приговаривается к десяти годам лишения свободы с отбыванием в колонии для несовершеннолетних с последующим переведением по достижении совершеннолетия в исправительную колонию.

Такой вердикт вынес суд присяжных.

Ни удивления. Ни протестов. Только тишина и всхлипы.

Лухан не сдвинулась с места, закрыв лицо руками.

На Соню без содрогания невозможно было взглянуть. Олицетворением безмерных горя и отчаяния она была. Ее единственная, обожаемая доченька…

— Ты сказал, что отец поможет!

— Он наверняка сделал все, что мог.

— Пабло, — Серхио не замедлил появиться. — Пойдем. Мариссе ты уже ничем не поможешь.

— Я не могу без нее! — голос парня сорвался на крик, привлекший внимание всех присутствующих. Последней оглянулась Марисса, которую уводила стража. В бездонно-пустых глазах лишь на миг зажглось хоть какое-то подобие эмоции. И дверь захлопнулась.

— Будь сильным, не распускай нюни.

— Я не могу без нее… — даже на эту фразу уже не хватало воздуха.

— Хватит, Пабло! Я сделаю из тебя мужчину. Ты отправишься в военную школу. На этот раз мама тебя не спасет.

Все равно… Какая разница, где теперь существовать?

_Спустя месяц._

«Сын мэра Буэнос-Айреса Серхио Бустаманте, Пабло Бустаманте пропал без вести. Вся полиция брошена на поиски. Отчаявшийся отец винит во всем директора военной школы, куда молодой человек был отдан после трагедии в личной жизни, когда его бывшую невесту, Мариссу Пиа Андраде…»

— Сеньора Рей, простите пожалуйста, я знаю, вам тяжело, но я обязан сообщить: ваша дочь покончила с собой. Ее обнаружили в своей камере сегодня утром. В ее руке был зажат листок. Вероятно, это последнее письмо от сеньора Бустаманте.

На смятой бумажке — всего две строчки. Одна написана почерком Пабло. Другая…

«Прощай. Я всегда буду любить тебя.

Подожди. Я с тобой.»

**Глава 2. Невыносимость**

Да. Он знал, как разлучить их. Навсегда.

— Ты… Ты… Я ненавижу тебя! Слышишь? НЕ-НА-ВИ-ЖУ!!!

— Но Марисса…

— Спасибо, Хави. Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Ты открыл мне глаза на этого… Прости меня за все.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать. Теперь ведь нам ничто не мешает быть вместе?

— Да.

— Если ты еще хоть раз поднимешь на меня руку…

— То что?! Марисса, заткнись и иди, займись Андресом. Не слышишь, твой сын плачет!

— Он и твой тоже!

— Я в этом не уверен.

— Скотина!

— Шлюха!

— Да как ты… — молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти, с лиловым синяком на правой щеке, попыталась наброситься на своего мужа с кулаками, вся пылающая от ярости и обиды, но…

Удар о спинку оказался довольно сильным и кожаное кресло перевернулось, увлекая за собой растрепанную женщину.

Не сделав даже попытки помочь, Хавьер Аланиз, названый Бустаманте, нынешний председатель городского Законодательного собрания Буэнос-Айреса, покинул дом, хлопнув дверью. Молодой успешный политик, пошедший по стопам своего отчима и добившийся больших успехов в этой сфере, отчасти благодаря покровительству Серхио, но в основном заслужив признание и уважение за счет собственных умственных способностей и отличной хватке — таким видели повзрослевшего Хави те, кто хоть немного был с ним знаком.

В последнее время сеньора Марисса Аланиз все чаще пыталась найти, вспомнить тот момент, когда все пошло не так, где она сделала ошибку. И сколько бы она ни копалась в памяти о последних годах, все уходило корнями в далекие школьные времена.

Трехлетний Андрес потянулся к маме, прося утешения и защиты от такого большого и страшного мира вокруг.

Изо всех сил прижав ребенка к груди, Марисса опустилась на ближайший диван и стала глотать непрошеные слезы.

Вглядываясь в лицо сына, она попыталась представить, каким бы оно было, если бы его отцом был…

Мальчик был вылитый отец. Только глаза у него были тепло-карие, таящие в себе еще ничем не испорченную любовь к людям, к небу, к солнцу… к музыке…

Марисса хорошо помнила, как однажды за ужином Андрес обмолвился, что хочет научиться играть на гитаре. Муж тогда в гневе выгнал его из-за стола и отправил спать.

Откуда в нем взялось столько злобы? Она ведь помнила, как Хавьер радовался рождению сына. С каких пор появилась эта жестокость в обращении с ним? Ведь раньше он был добрым, заботливым. Когда они только поженились, Марисса считала себя счастливой. Почему же теперь все по-другому? Конечно, вспышки гнева случались и раньше, но она не придавала этому значения… К тому же вызывали их тогда только вскользь произнесенные замечания про Пабло. И эта тема уже давно закрыта.

Пабло… Как давно она не вспоминала его?.. Последнее, что Мари помнила про свою первую любовь — это образ спившегося, потерянного человека, отвергнутого семьей, а затем и друзьями. Он начал спиваться еще когда они расстались. Но жалости к нему она уже не испытывала. Он умер для нее. Помнится, она даже радовалась, что смогла наконец вычеркнуть его из своего сердца. Что с ним стало, Марисса не знала, да и не хотела… до сегодняшнего дня. Дня, когда любимый мужчина осмелился поднять на нее руку.

Созданный с годами образ честного и преданного друга и обожающего мужа разлетелся вдребезги. И вот смутные подозрения, что обвинение Хавьером Пабло — очередная ложь, подозрения, так долго прятавшиеся где-то в самой глубине подсознания, неожиданно набрали силу и стали вырываться раскаленной ненавистью, словно из жерла вулкана, полностью затопляя ее собою.

Любовь в очередной раз покинула ее, оставив после себя странную смесь опустошения и ненависти.

Вечером, когда Хавьер вернулся с работы, она заявила, что уходит и забирает с собой сына.

— Убирайся! — воскликнул он в сердцах. — Но учти, что ты ни песо не получишь!

Оказавшись, наконец, на свободе, с маленьким сыном на руках и легким чемоданчиком, женщина стала лихорадочно соображать, куда ей идти. Мама с Франко и пятилетней Мариной уже давно большую часть года проводили в загородном коттедже. Мия и Мануэль жили в Мехико. Оставался лишь один человек, кто откроет перед ней двери.

— Лухи, это я…

— Марисса! Давно не виделись! Что случилось, почему ты с чемоданом?

— Я ушла… от Хавьера… Он… ударил меня.

— Вот гад! Попробовал бы он меня ударить!.. А я все ждала, когда ты поймешь, что не можешь жить в клетке.

— Ждала? Ты знала, что?..

— Догадывалась. Он хорошо запудрил тебе мозги: ты и из группы ушла, со старыми друзьями почти не общаешься.

— Прости. Но почему ты со мной не поделилась, не образумила?

— А ты бы стала слушать? Ты выглядела вполне довольной жизнью, я не знала, что все так серьезно.

— Да. Серьезно. Я не вернусь. Мне нужно начать новую жизнь. Можно какое-то время пожить у тебя?

— Неужели ты думаешь, я выгоню тебя на улицу?! Живи сколько хочешь! Маркос в командировке, и я скучаю одна. А по возвращении он будет рад тебя видеть, я уверена.

— Спасибо. А с завтрашнего дня я начну искать работу, нечего время терять. У тебя есть газеты?

— Сейчас принесу. И… ты права, чем раньше, тем лучше для тебя. Вперед, к новой жизни?

_Tiempo de cambio, de lluvia, de sol…_

— Ой, простите, я такая неловкая!

— Ничего. Я помогу.

Незнакомая девушка врезалась в Мариссу, выронив все папки, когда та стояла и смотрела на небольшое трехэтажное здание, принадлежавшее одной из уважаемых газет города, куда она шла на собеседование.

— А куда вы так спешите? — взглянула Мари в сияющее лицо девушки.

— На работу! — бодро поднялась та, прижимая одной рукой к груди материалы, а другой оправляя юбку. — Кстати, вон мой начальник с женой и дочкой! Красавчик, правда? Знаете, когда три года назад он пришел работать (правда, меня тогда здесь еще не было, но мне рассказывали), видок у него тот еще был. Небритый и спившийся. Но он так просил дать ему хоть какую-то работу. Его взяли каким-то помощником. И вот, смотрите, как он «вырос»: не прошло и трех лет, а он уже главный редактор! Гордость отдела культуры! И все благодаря сеньоре Атавио. Говорят, она взяла тогда его под свое крыло. Выходила, окружила заботой, вернула желание жить. Ради нее он бросил пить. Как водится, завязался бурный роман и уже через год они стали мужем и женой. Теперь счастливей пары не найти! Правда, сеньора пока не работает — она в декретном отпуске, и всю себя посвящает дочери и мужу…

Мари зачарованно смотрела на светящегося Пабло, его красавицу-жену, очаровательную полугодовалую девочку. На миг ей даже померещилось, что Пабло заметил ее… Но нет, он поглощен любимой. Слезы подступили к глазам и придали сияния легкой улыбке, тронувшей губы.

Марисса сунула словоохотливой работнице последний подобранный листок, закинула сумку на плечо и, развернувшись, пошла вперед по улице.

— Дорогой, что с тобой?

— Ничего, любовь моя, показалось.

«Ты нашел свою дорогу в жизни. Найду и я. Свою. А солгал ли тогда Хавьер… Какое это имеет сейчас значение?»

**Глава 2. Возместимость**

«Ну их к черту! Если она выбрала этого идиота — пускай! Если снова обожжется — ее проблемы! Она сама так решила».

Обида давила все сильней, но сил в очередной раз доказывать свою любовь не осталось. Проще пустить все на самотек…

Пока весь класс за короткие 10 минут школьной перемены пытался решить все самые глобальные проблемы, как-то: «куда делась тетрадь по математике», «у кого списать задание по истории», «какой бутерброд, с сыром или ветчиной, выбрать», «хорошо ли уложены волосы», «как выглядела девушка, принесшая письмо», «что это за выдра терлась около моего зайчонка» и «чего этот урод опять увивается вокруг моего солнышка», — Хавьер в полном одиночестве дорешивал задачи, только что заданные учителем на следующую неделю. Все остальное было уже сделано, и чем займется дальше, он не представлял.

Отложив ручку, парень потянулся и размял затекшую шею. Бросив взгляд на парты, за которыми сидели они, он с удивлением отметил, что привычный укол в сердце уже почти не ощущается.

Прошел почти месяц, но Пабло и Марисса и не думали ссориться. Наоборот, они стали настолько неразлучны, что окружающие и даже он сам уже не воспринимали их по отдельности. Видеть их вместе стало так обычно, что Хавьер постепенно начал к этому привыкать. Смиряться.

— Пабло, посмотри на него. Он ведь совершенно один…

— М? — парню не было дела до Хавьера, особенно в эту минуту, когда он, стоя позади своей девушки и обхватив руками ее талию, самозабвенно теребил зубами нежное ушко. — Он уроки делает. Зачем ему компания?

— Пабло! Отстань, не то я скоро без ушей останусь! Я тебе о серьезных вещах говорю…

Явно разочарованный, блондин оставил свое увлекательнейшее занятие и с безразличием посмотрел через огромное окно в стене класса на одиноко сидящего там бывшего соперника. Марисса нервно заерзала в объятьях жениха и в конце концов вырвалась из кольца теплых рук. Ее грызло чувство вины.

— Если он один, значит, его так устраивает. Да и кто захочет с ним общаться?

В ответ получив убийственный взгляд, он немного смутился и попытался сменить неприятную тему разговора на процесс поцелуя, но потерпел фиаско. Уж если Мариссе что-то взбрело в голову…

— Паблито, я не хочу ссориться, тем более из-за Хавьера, но я переживаю за него.

Парень обреченно вздохнул и мягко притянул к себе любимую.

— Только не смей ни в чем винить себя!

— Но…

— Его не переделать.

— Неужели ты такой жестокий? Он ведь страдает. И ты тоже имеешь к этому некоторое отношение.

Пабло опустился на сиденье и усадил девушку к себе на колени.

— И что я по-твоему должен сделать?

— Подружись с ним. Он же твой сводный брат, как-никак. И нечего кукситься! — она шутливо чмокнула парня в нос.

— Еще чего! Спятила? Он меня даже слушать не станет! И вообще, я со стукачами не вожусь! Он сам виноват, что остался один…

Поток возмущения был прерван коротким горячим поцелуем. Взгляд Мариссы стал серьезным.

— А ты не думал, что сам мог сейчас сидеть на том месте? Совершенно один.

Пристыженный, залившийся краской, парень попытался защититься:

— Но ведь я не там. У меня есть друзья. И… ты ведь выбрала меня, — несмело закончил он.

— Могу выбрать и его, — выпалила она, не подумав.

Лицо блондина словно окаменело, а объятья превратились в тиски. Повисло напряженное молчание. Наконец, руки, обвивавшие талию девушки, безвольно опустились:

— Что ж, если ты так хочешь, иди к нему.

— Ты меня неправильно понял, — затянула Мари. — Не устраивай истерику — это привилегия Мии. Да, я выбрала тебя, но это не повод топтать проигравших соперников, — наставительно погрозила она пальцем. — Выигрывать тоже нужно уметь достойно.

— Хорошо. Ради тебя я согласен попробовать. Но уверен, что ничего из этого не выйдет.

— Спасибо! Я знала, что ты лучше всех! Меня беспокоит Лухан. Она вновь страдает из-за Маркоса. Пошли в кафе — я есть хочу! Как у тебя дела на новой работе? — Марисса протараторила это с такой скоростью, что бедный Пабло еще долго пытался сообразить, о чем она вообще говорила:

«Так… Чего там? Я лучше, потому что Лухан беспокоится, оттого что я голодный на работе? Не, чушь… Она голодна, потому что у меня новая работа… Но там же еще что-то про Лухан было… О, женщины!» — думал он, пока девица буксировала его по коридору.

У входа в кафе они столкнулись с вылетевшей оттуда Лолой. Она неслась так, будто за ней гнались черти. Следом выскочила Лаура.

Пока Марисса не присоединилась к марафону, Пабло затолкал ее в помещение и почти силком усадил за столик, отправляясь за соком.

Лола перевела дыхание только когда за ней хлопнула дверь в прачечную и щелкнул замок. Тяжело дыша, она сползла на пол, спиной подпирая дрожащую от стука Лауры дверь.

— Отстань! Я хочу побыть одна!

— В таком случае ты выбрала неудачное место, — послышался приглушенный голос из глубины комнаты.

Принадлежал он высокому темноволосому юноше.

«Вроде бы он с 4 курса… Хавьер!» — вспомнила девушка экс-жениха Мариссы.

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— То же, что и ты — прячусь, чтобы мне не надоедали. Так что лучше найди другое место для уединения.

От досады Долорес сжала кулаки.

— Никуда я не пойду! А если тебя не устраивает моя компания — скатертью дорожка! — вызывающе бросила она.

— Давай договоримся так: я не замечаю тебя, ты не замечешь меня, и никто никуда не уходит.

— Хорошо, — произнесла Лола, взбираясь на стиральную машинку.

Хавьер уселся на ступеньках лесенки.

Более, чем на полчаса, Лолы не хватило:

— А от кого ты прячешься? Тебя, вроде, и так не сильно достают.

— Как сказать. Мне даже видеть их противно. Так и липнут друг к другу. Не понимаю, что она в нем нашла?!

Вопрос заставил щеки девушки покрыться румянцем — она еще не забыла своего романа с подразумеваемым объектом возмущения, воспоминания о котором бережно хранила в сердце. Сработал защитный рефлекс:

— Тоже мне проблема! Неразделенная любовь… Поверь, это не самое страшное.

— Много ты понимаешь!

— Больше твоего. Я страдала из-за безответной любви и знаю, что это такое. А еще я знаю, как больно, когда тебя бросает родная мать!

Предательская слеза покатилась по ее щеке и вызвала целую бурю эмоций в душе сидящего напротив парня. Внезапно он почувствовал острое желание утешить, защитить эту девушку, как еще совсем недавно он стремился защищать другую… Поддавшись порыву, он подошел к ней и попытался утешить…

Хавьер и Лола проговорили до самого вечера. Это неожиданное сближение полностью захватило их мысли, заставив позабыть предметы печали.

Умываясь перед сном, Хавьер заметил топчущегося рядом Пабло.

— Чего тебе?

Пабло давно уже размышлял над тем, что скажет. Не каждый же день миришься с врагом…

— Я… это… хотел сказать, чтобы ты не держал обиду. Я не хочу с тобой больше враждовать, это бессмысленно. Давай объявим перемирие. И… можешь обращаться за помощью, если что…

— Пабло.

— Что?

— Ты действуешь по просьбе Мариссы?

— А даже если и так… Она права. И… она переживает за тебя. Я бы на твоем месте хорошенько подумал. Марисса — замечательный друг, такую дружбу просто так не отталкивают.

— Хорошо, я подумаю, — ответил тот безразличным тоном.

Уходил Пабло в полном недоумении: «Он либо спятил, либо снова подлость какую-нибудь задумал».

В общем, он почти угадал. Хавьер начал терять голову. Все свободное время он проводил с Лолой. Они разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, шутили, утешали друг друга. Им было хорошо вместе. Так пролетела неделя.

О Мариссе он уже не вспоминал.

Время лечит, если ему помогать…

— Хавьер! Можно тебя на пару слов?

— Извини, Мари, я спешу.

— Я быстро. Хотела спросить: ты правда на меня больше не сердишься?

— Да. Все хорошо.

— Я рада. Друзья?

— Друзья. Мне пора.

— Еще минуту. Я только хочу пожелать тебе скорее найти ту, которая по-настоящему тебя полюбит и сможет сделать счастливым.

— Я, кажется, уже нашел.

— Правда? — легкое сожаление кольнуло сердце и тут же исчезло, не оставив и следа.

— Да.

Мари с радостной улыбкой смотрела вслед светящемуся от счастья Хавьеру.

— Теперь ты успокоилась?

— Да.

— И можешь уделить свое внимание мне?

— Конечно, любимый. Знаешь, Лухан ходит, словно в воду опущенная, и при этом ни на йоту не подпускает к себе Маркитоса. Пора с этим что-то делать!

— Ну все, понеслось…

— Пабло, милый, мы ведь хотели устроить в честь годовщины нашей свадьбы скромный ужин с семьей и близкими друзьями!

— А что поделаешь, если одна семья у нас больше, чем у любого нормального человека! Вспомни, кто приглашен: Соня, Франко, Мартин с женой, Мия — твоя сестра, Ману — ее муж, Марина как мать твоей сестры, Лухан — еще одна твоя сводная сестра, Маркос — ее муж, моя мама с мужем, Инесс как мать моего сводного брата, Хавьер как, собственно, брат, Лола как его жена, Лаура как сестра жены моего сводного брата и твоя близкая подруга, Гидо как ее муж и мой близкий друг, Томми как мой лучший друг, Пилар как его жена, Фран как друг и брат моего лучшего друга, Вико и Фели как лучшие подруги твоей сестры, Рокко и Лало как их мужья, наконец, Луна и Нико… Скажи «спасибо», что хоть мои братья с женами живут в Европе. Так кого из списка ты собираешься вычеркнуть?

— Никого, — потупила взгляд молодая жена.

— Ну вот видишь!

— Пабло.

— Что?

— Ты Хильду забыл. Как мою приемную бабушку.

— О, Боже!

— И только попробуй мне слинять в какой-нибудь бар с Хавьером, Томасом и Гидо! Знаю я, в каком вы «ресторане» в прошлый раз развлекались!

— Ну все, понеслось…

**Глава 3. Заключительная**

Наша жизнь — дорога, извилистая и со множеством распутий. Каждую минуту мы должны делать выбор, от которого подчас зависит не только наша жизнь, но и жизни окружающих людей.

Какой выбор сделает Хавьер — решать ему. И не обязательно все сложится по одному из трех приведенных вариантов. Это всего лишь варианты, три из множества. Их всегда много. Главное — найти один, единственно верный.


End file.
